Regent
by Blackandwhiteangel13
Summary: Remember that blond chick Finn was chasing after in episode 23, "Siren's song"? What if she was real? What if she stirred up trouble for everyone she meets, wreaks havoc, flirts, be a real wild card, and…she's a Cyclonian. Why does she always go unchecked and what power is she hiding, and why does she like poking Dark Ace's buttons and keeping Finn on his toes and wanting more?
1. Mysterious Guest

Remember that blond chick Finn was chasing after in episode 23, "Siren's song"? What if she was real? What if she stirred up trouble for everyone she meets, wreak havoc, flirt, be a real wild card, and…she's a Cyclonian.

This story honestly just came to me one day when watching old episodes of Storm Hawks and I never really wrote down my ideas before because I could never really express it in my writing. Now I want to try making this into a story before I completely forget about it, and I think you'll really enjoy it. One of my first fan fictions but I'm very open to constructive criticism.

Story set pretty early into the series but I doubt I will keep with the story line since this is not in the point of view of Storm Hawks but it's set before Cyclonis finds the door to the far side of the Atmos.

Dark Ace was getting tired of the Storm Hawks always one upping him. It was getting irritating and even more humiliating was being called into Cyclonis's lab to be lectured with Snipe and Ravess like he was some plebian like them. He was the top and being degraded like this was getting to him, he was more snappish than usual and the talons where walking on eggshells whenever he came their way. Most just avoided eye contact at, and it was a wise choice. Now he was being called to the lab by Cyclonis again with Ravess and Snipe. It made his teeth grind in anger but she had said it was important, so Dark Ace forced himself to calm down to a reasonable level before entering the large double doors. He could easily see the talons guarding the doors talk freely until the caught sight of him, he glared hard at them and they went as rigid as statues with their jaws clenched in fear. He growled and marched to the door, taking in a deep breath before proceeding inside. He strutted inside with his usual swagger and demeanor that demanded authority. Snipe and Ravess were already there and turned to watch him as he came in.

"Nice of you to join us Dark Ace, we've been waiting," Cyclonis retorted without turning around from her machines. "I came as soon as I got the message," Dark Ace at a more leveled tone than he was actually feeling, "I heard it was important and came right over, just as you asked," throwing that last part in there but almost regretting it as he looked at Ravess and Snipe as he didn't want them thinking he was obedient pet. "You're right, this is important," Cyclonis says with a harsh tone and a dark glare, "It seems you've all been failing me lately." The Dark Ace glared this was exactly what he didn't want nor need right now. "So," Cyclonis continued, "I decided to take drastic measures, and called for a…old friend of mine," she said down casting her eyes as all her subordinates and the room looked at her in shock, even the Dark Ace was taken off guard. He didn't know about this friend or that Cyclonis even had a friend, as bad as that might sound. "She's a childhood friend," Cyclonis said sternly, "she'll be joining among your ranks and she will be your equal." All the commanders looked at each other in shock, not liking the sudden new person by passing all the other ranks so suddenly. "Dark Ace, she will be working with you, she'll be a handful but she's skilled and can be an asset to us," Cyclonis paused despite her colorfulness. Everyone's curiosity was heightened now and was desperate to meet the new female commander.

"You," Cyclonis pointed to a talon in the shadows by the door, he nervously inched forward waiting for her command, "fetch our guest," he nodded and scurried out of the room for a moment. Everyone kept the eyes glued to the door waiting for the new member to arrive. Everyone held their breath for what felt like forever but was really mere moments. Then the door cracked open again and what burst through that door was a shocking, and commanders would never forget it.


	2. Old Friends

"Hey Cy!" a tall glamorous blonde woman burst through the door pulling off her sunglasses and showing a big toothy white smile. She trotted in on her high heels straight for Cyclonis not even bothering to spare a glance at Snipe, Ravess, or the Dark Ace as if they weren't even there.

Her eyes focused on Cyclonis as she made a beeline for her. Her hot pink short dress, high heels and blinding smile seemed so out of place in the gloomy room though it was apparent she felt right at home, and familiar enough to be so informal with the grand ruler of Cyclonia.

"It's Master Cyclonis, Regent, you know how I feel about that," declared Master Cyclonis. The Amazonian Barbie doll ran to hug Cyclonis. It was obvious that the commanders were glaring holes into her but Regent ignored them like they weren't even there to begin with or she was just plain oblivious

"How've you been Cy, it's been so long," Regent's silky voice drifted throughout the hall. Everyone looked at each other, how someone like Cyclonis could be friends with someone like Regent was beyond any of them. The dark and gloomy goth witch who locks herself away with her work and the well tanned Barbie doll who oozes happiness and mischief, it just didn't seem right.

Cyclonis kept an unamused nearly blank face while Regent continued to smile ear to ear, they seemed to stare at each other like they were trying to outdo one another but eventually Cyclonis simply sighed and turned to the others, not noticing Regent's satisfied smirk.

"This is Regent, like I said before she'll be joining you from now on. I felt we needed…she'd be of some help to us in our mission in conquering the Atmos," Cyclonis had to pause to correct herself but it was already too late, she continued on ignoring the other commanders disapproving glances at Regent.

Cyclonis already regretting her decision sighed again, "Dark Ace I am pairing you with Regent," Dark Ace looked up at her quizzically but she merely continued on, "you will inform her of the Storm Hawks, show her the ropes, and be by her side making sure she doesn't get into any trouble while she's here."

"Yes Master Cyclonis," the Dark Ace merely replied accepting his fate and praying this wouldn't be as bad of an experience as he thought it would be. Then a loud wail rung out taking everyone off guard, "Awww! Cy don't leave me with a bunch of uptight strangers! I want to hang with you, I've only seen you for what, 5 minutes and you're already putting me off on someone else? Come on Cy don't treat me like one of the rejects," Regent had rung out in protest from her very comfortable lean against Cyclonis's crystal machine.

Cyclonis turned to her with a death glare, "It's Cyclonis, and I don't appreciate being questioned!" she growled. The commanders were a bit put off by but Dark Ace watch Regent for her reaction. Before they knew it the glamazon closed the distance between her and Cyclonis and she said something in a harsh low voice too quiet for anyone but Cyclonis to hear, all the while keeping an evil smirk on her face. Cyclonis replied in a just as harsh whisper and the barbie's smiled widened.

"Ok!" the woman said in a high sharp voice and descended the stairs to join Dark Ace. "So I'm shadowing you am I?" she said in a flirty and mischievous voice. Dark Ace sighed he had his work cut out for him.

* * *

**Ugh finally I updated. I've had this chapter done but did some final editing. Review and tell me how you like it.**


End file.
